


Bloody Nose

by dexterrrrr



Series: da batim collection [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Blood, cursing, dni fujos, fuck joey drew, soft ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexterrrrr/pseuds/dexterrrrr
Summary: Henry knows someone is behind him. He's been through this at least... well, it's been too many times for him to remember exactly. It always ends the same way: Sammy knocks out Henry, Sammy tries to sacrifice Henry but the Ink Demon attacks Sammy instead, turns out Sammy's not dead, Sammy dies for real. Henry doesn't know the reason why he hasn't been knocked out yet.
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence/Henry Stein
Series: da batim collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070042
Kudos: 35





	Bloody Nose

**Author's Note:**

> HI FUCK UHH ENJOY THE STORY

Henry knows someone is behind him. He's been through this at least... well, it's been too many times for him to remember exactly. It always ends the same way: Sammy knocks out Henry, Sammy tries to sacrifice Henry but the Ink Demon attacks Sammy instead, turns out Sammy's not dead, Sammy dies for real. Henry doesn't know the reason why he hasn't been knocked out yet. Henry cautiously turns around and sees Sammy, his hand outstretched toward Henry. Sammy quickly puts his hand down and he awkwardly stares off in the distance, avoiding Henry's gaze.

"Sammy-" Henry began but was knocked out before he could finish. As Henry was shifting in and out of consciousness, he could hear a voice say "sheep, sheep, sheep"

* * *

Henry woke up with a headache and a bloody nose. His body hurt from sitting on the hard wooden floor. Eventually, the slow drip of blood from his nose, down his neck, and finally on his shirt began to piss him off. He lifted his hand to his face and began to rub his nose with his shirt sleeve. It took a few seconds for him to realize that he wasn't tied up like usual. He lightly laughed but then winced in pain. Henry also realized that the room he was in wasn't the usual "Oh boy, let's sacrifice Henry" room but instead was a simple looking room. Henry smiled as he remembered being in this room a couple times. This used to be Sammy's old office from before the studio changed the employee layout. This office was one only Henry was allowed in and also he was the one that never got thrown out immediately. Henry always had a soft spot for Sammy. Sammy probably had a soft spot for Henry, but Joey... oh boy. From what Henry heard, after he quit Joey went off the deep end. As Henry tried to remember more of what happened back then, he was stopped by a door opening.

* * *

Sammy stood in the doorway holding a tray with a bowl of bacon soup. There was silence between the two until Sammy broke it.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I panicked when you said my name and I knocked you out by accident " Henry couldn't stay mad at Sammy and, at least this is better than being sacrificed. 

"It's fine Sam," Henry said with a small smile and he patted the floor next to him. Sammy's head perked up from the nickname and he quickly walked over to him and eagerly sat down. There was silence again as they both stared at the other until Sammy noticed that Henry's nose was still bleeding.

"Oh shit... oh fuck," Sammy muttered as he reached for Henry's face. As he inspected Henry's face, Henry realized how cold Sammy's hand were. Sammy started to lightly rub circles on Henry's face. Henry was still not used to the cold hands but he began to not notice as he relaxed and he closed his eyes. He was about to drift off to sleep when he was shook by arms. Henry opened his eyes to see Sammy's nervous face. Sammy's expression softened and he brought Henry into a hug.

"Sammy?" Henry asked, causing Sammy to loosen his grip. Sammy looked away, trying to find what to say.

"I'm sorry, I thought... I thought I lost you for a second. Your eyes shut for a few minutes," Sammy said, still looking at the wall. Henry had a light smile on his face. He was happy that somebody in this hellhole of a studio cared for him. Henry lightly tapped Sammy's shoulder, which caused Sammy to turn his gaze over to Henry. Henry held out his arms and was almost immediately met with a force that made him fall back. His head hit the floor but he didn't mind as he held onto Sammy. The two held each other until they both drifted off to sleep. This was much better than the normal loop outcome.


End file.
